


Say goodbye to the old me

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sean has his first time, What If (kinda)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: Sean sceglie di rapinare Merrill con il potere di Daniel per fare colpo su Finn, ma non ha fatto i conti con i sensi di colpa nei confronti di suo fratello.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Say goodbye to the old me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylvieDenbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieDenbrough/gifts).



> Anche questa fic è per Silvia, perché merita davvero una statua per il modo in cui mi sopporta.  
> Siccome ci piace la moralità bassa, Sean accetta di fare la rapina assieme a Finn, ma prima ci va a letto insieme. Potrebbe essere un momento felice, invece è solo angst.

“Svegliami tra un’oretta” aveva detto Finn prima di cingerlo con un braccio e chiudere gli occhi. Aveva un’espressione inconcepibilmente serena, come se cercare di rapinare il suo capo con un potere di origine sconosciuta fosse una cosa che faceva ogni giorno. Sean, invece, fissava l’oscurità con il panico che gli attorcigliava le viscere, solo parzialmente conscio della mano di Finn sul suo petto e del vociare fuori dalla tenda.  
Lyla era convinta che la prima volta dovesse essere qualcosa di magico e speciale, ma Sean non ci aveva mai creduto davvero: tutte quelle stronzate sull’atmosfera romantica, le candele e la musica giusta lo avevano sempre lasciato indifferente. La sua atmosfera romantica era stata data da una tenda malconcia impregnata dall’odore di cannabis, le sue candele erano un falò poco fuori dall’entrata e la musica giusta Cassidy che strimpellava un motivetto inventato alla chitarra. E sicuramente sarebbe stato comunque magico e speciale, se il pensiero di Daniel non fosse stato una presenza fissa nella sua mente, anche mentre Finn lo spogliava piano e passava le labbra su ogni parte del suo corpo.  
Si era sentito immensamente stupido a pensare in maniera quasi ossessiva a suo fratello, che nel frattempo chiacchierava tranquillo con gli altri davanti al fuoco, ad immaginare tutti gli scenari possibili che avrebbero potuto aver luogo da lì a qualche ora.  
Eppure Finn era stato dolcissimo, aveva cercato di metterlo a proprio agio, come se avesse passato la vita a scopare con ragazzini inesperti che non sapevano da dove cominciare. Lo aveva fatto sentire diverso, per un istante aveva sollevato dalle sue spalle il peso che lo aveva tormentato negli ultimi mesi. Per un momento il ricordo di suo padre si era fatto da parte, così come il suono incessante delle sirene della polizia che di solito risuonava nella sua testa come un costante allarme. Si era sentito solo Sean, un adolescente in preda ai sentimenti e gli ormoni.  
Poi però il viso di Daniel aveva fatto capolino da qualche anfratto della sua mente e i suoi sensi si erano misteriosamente acuiti, perché aveva sentito la voce di suo fratello da qualche parte là fuori, la risata cristallina con cui conquistava sempre tutti, inconsapevole di quello che stava per succedere.  
E allora Finn era diventato una presenza secondaria. Non importava più che fosse lì con lui, a scaldarlo con il proprio corpo e a ricoprirlo di attenzioni. Daniel era in pericolo ed era tutta colpa di Sean. Aveva acconsentito a commettere un reato, una pazzia senza senso, solo per mostrare a Finn che era davvero il ragazzo ribelle per cui si era preso una cotta. Peccato che non si trattava di ribellione, soltanto di egoismo nei confronti di Daniel, costretto a gestire una responsabilità mille volte più grande di lui.  
In tutti quei mesi Sean aveva controllato ossessivamente che quel potere non venisse notato, che Daniel fosse al sicuro e nascondesse ciò che aveva scoperto di essere, ma si era mai chiesto come potesse sentirsi un bambino di nove anni che da un giorno all’altro si era risvegliato con la telecinesi e aveva indirettamente causato la loro fuga in giro per gli Stati Uniti?  
Forse era troppo piccolo per rendersi conto di tutto quello che stava succedendo, forse ne avrebbe portato le cicatrici per sempre. Ad un certo punto avrebbe realizzato che se nulla fosse accaduto sarebbero stati ancora a Seattle, che avrebbero potuto vincere il processo, senza abbandonare amici e quotidianità. E allora come avrebbe gestito il senso di colpa che non si poteva più arginare con una storia della buonanotte o qualche parola di conforto? Come avrebbe gestito il fatto che suo fratello, la persona che avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo, lo aveva gettato nella fossa dei leoni obbligandolo a fare una rapina? E se fosse morto? E se invece a morire fosse stato lui, Sean, lasciandolo da solo in un mondo che non era ancora pronto ad affrontare?  
Finn respirava piano, le labbra leggermente arricciate in un sorriso, e di getto Sean strinse la mano che gli teneva sul petto, ma il ragazzo non si svegliò. Meglio così, se avesse aperto gli occhi Sean cosa gli avrebbe detto? Che per cercare di far colpo su di lui aveva deciso di mettere suo fratello nella merda e di minare per sempre la sua sanità mentale?  
Avrebbe cercato di parlare con Daniel, gli avrebbe fatto scegliere cosa fare, anche se sapeva che per suo fratello compiacere Finn era più importante che per lui e che non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro.  
Ripensò a suo padre e alle sue parole gentili sul trovare la propria strada e avvertì una morsa al petto che lo lasciò senza respiro per qualche secondo.  
Aveva fallito. Aveva deluso suo padre, i nonni che gli avevano raccomandato di prendersi cura di Daniel, aveva deluso Daniel e l’uomo che sarebbe diventato. Sempre che fosse riuscito a diventarlo.  
Aveva deluso la persona che credeva di essere.  
Fuori Daniel rise forte e Sean sentì la mano di Finn che ricambiava la stretta.  
\- Non avere paura, dolcezza, andrà tutto bene. –


End file.
